


Simply Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, the Doctor is feeling bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is feeling some self-hatred, and so the Master helps the most precious thing to him, the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Italics mean the 'speech' is inside of their heads, and the Doctor has * instead of ", and the Master has **.

The Master sat down on the dark grass, and watched the stars as he waited for the Doctor to come and sit down. Soon enough, he heard the Doctor's footsteps as he slowly walked to his side before pausing, clearly waiting for permission. ** _Sit down._ ** The Master murmured in the Doctor's mind. * _So, this is nice, isn't it?_ * The Doctor responded as he sat down. * _The stars look beautiful don't they?_ * The Doctor continued, curling up beside the Master. * _*I suppose they do._ ** The Master replied as he snaked an arm around the Doctor, holding him closer. He listened to the Doctor's happy sigh, smiling slightly. 

** _Although_ ,** The Master purred as he began to thread his fingers through the Doctor's hair. He tilted the Doctor's head and kissed him softly, glad when he opened his mouth obediently and began to kiss him back. He pulled away before finishing his sentence. ** _The stars don't look_ nearly _as beautiful as you_.** The Doctor was still facing him, and that meant he saw the fierce blush creep over the Doctor's features. He wasn't lying, the Doctor _was_ gorgeous.

* _Really_?* The Doctor questioned, the blush fading rapidly. He was obviously not believing him, but wanting to. ** _I do suppose the stars look nice, but they aren't what I'm admiring_.** The Master murmured, the way the Doctor flushed at that was perfect. The Doctor was definitely in love with him. Which was nice. More than nice actually. * _You're admiring me?_ * The Doctor sounded surprised, which wouldn't do. 

** _Yes. You know Doctor, the way you can ignore such obvious things astounds me._ ** That may have sounded a little too harsh.. * _Yeah, I'm rubbish at this this time around._ * The Doctor sighed, as though he felt he was doing a horrible job. ** _Well, may be bad at telling when someone's flirting with you or admiring you, but you at least don't hide what you're feeling. Which tends to hold me back, not knowing how you're feeling_.**

_*I guess you're right_.* The Doctor murmured, still not sounding convinced. Which left a perfect opening for him. ** _Aren't I always?_ ** He questioned, hoping he'd say yes. * _Yes_ * One word answers like that were never good. They made it likely that the Doctor was feeling some self-hatred. He needed to cheer the Doctor up, and soon.

** _Well, I think you're simply-*_ * The Master halted, not wanting to admit what he felt. That was his big problem, he kept everything inside until he exploded. Then he noticed the Doctor hunching in on himself slightly, which sent a pang of hurt through him. There would be time for embarrassment later. Now, the Doctor needed him. Needed him badly. ** _Since I'm always right, that means what I'm about to say will most likely be the truth. I swear it will be my opinion at least. Okay?_ ** The Doctor nodded, still see seeming miserable. ** _Let me continue from where I left off.*_ *

** _I think you're simply perfect.*_ * He felt the Doctor swallow softly. "Thank you." The Doctor whispered, his eyes closing as he pressed himself against the Master. 

 


End file.
